


Chocolate and Candy

by Tasogare Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Tasogare%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L/Mello. set sometime during the beginning of the Kira case. L needed this. Mello KNEW that he did, regardless of the man's protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Candy

~*~ Chocolate and Candy ~*~

L needed this. He _knew_ that he did. And, despite the older man's protests, he didn't try and push the younger man away when he leaned in for a kiss. The Kira case...this was too much for _anyone_ to handle without needing _some_ kind of relaxation.

And...he wanted to do it.

He had admired the world's greatest detective as far back as he could remember. And he was one of the few, other than that damned Near, who realized it was L the first time he came back to Wammy's House; his eccentrities and habits too extreme to be anyone else's. That...and he just had a look about him that Mello could recognize, being he had one similar.

He lets out a startled groan as L pushes him back against the [bed](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5743028/1/Chocolate-and-Candy), kissing him hard. He cries out as the detective rubs against him, all lust and no shame. He had longed for this so long, for something he had never thought he could have. And if he could help L, even briefly, then it made him happy.

He loved him.

But he knew he would probably never see him again, so he was savoring this time [now](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5743028/1/Chocolate-and-Candy).

~*~

 


End file.
